


Fate

by New1old2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiples, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New1old2/pseuds/New1old2
Summary: Even when everything seems to fall apart, there's something better waiting when you find the right person.Grant Barnes' wife left because she wanted a rich husband. He and his sons have some troubles getting over it until Luke comes to change their lives forever and Grant's long time secret gives them a special gift.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Life was good, at least for me, until that January evening. I arrived from work and I found my wife packing her clothes because she was leaving me. My name’s Grant Barnes and I had been married for 18 years and had 3 sons: Nathan, Regan and Peter; the day their mom left us they were 17, 15 and 11 years old respectably. We were your perfectly average family, hard working dad, hard working mom, perfect kids, perfect house.

I had met my wife at College and we fell for each other really quick so when we discovered she was pregnant we got married immediately before she started to show. When Nathan was born we fixed our schedules to take care of him while the other was in classes and I got a part time job because we needed the money. Around a year later she got pregnant again but we both managed to get our degrees and even with 2 kids we got pretty decent jobs. When our third kid was born, we had savings so we bought a great 4 bedroom house in a great neighborhood. Life was good.

We worked and took care of our kids, they were pretty smart, always on top of their classes, also pretty awesome on sports. As a senior in high school Nathan was the quarterback on it’s football team and was the leading candidate for a full scholarship for a great school, Regan was awesome playing soccer and was even part of our state under 17 team and Peter even being young was probably the best of his brothers put together. My wife and I were really proud of our kids and I thought life was good.

For my wife it was not enough. That evening when she left I was arriving from work. I went upstairs and found her packing all her clothes and she just said that she was leaving me because she was tired of being poor. That hit me really hard because I thought we had a great life. I mean, we weren’t rich because we had some things to pay every month but we earned enough to cover everything and to live as normal people but it wasn’t enough for her. She told me she needed a man who could buy her some jewelry and fancy stuff and that she was having an affair with her boss who was a rich man who was going to divorce to be with her. She said she was never going to cook again nor clean a house because he had promised she would live like a queen. I tried to talk to her but she kept saying the same things and said her dream was to stay home and enjoy the money her new husband was going to give her. She said she had already filled for divorce so her lawyer would contact me. I felt horrible, I had dreamed on spending my life with my wife rising our sons and then enjoying our grandsons but my dreams just fell apart.

When she was walking downstairs I asked her about our sons and just in that moment the three of them walked in the front door. They looked so confused when they saw their mom’s suitcases and immediately she started to repeat to them the same things about being poor and that she was tired of their constant dirtiness, that she hated their sports uniforms and that she would never have to do the laundry never again because she would be free from them. The boys had teary eyes but they looked at me and they stayed silent, their attitude annoyed their mom because she said they were weak just like me. With that she walked out and we just hugged each other and cried for a while. I felt devastated because I loved her but I guess it was the best for all of us. Call it karma, call it luck, call it whatever you want to call it. I call it Fate.

The following weeks were hard because I had to cover my part and my wife’s part everywhere, financially we needed her salary, at home we needed her and obviously we were sad but my sons and I grew closer as the days passed. We spent our dinners talking and laughing and everything seemed normal but I knew I would need to do some sacrifices. It was impossible for me to be able to cover everything financially nor personally and it lead me to some bars at late night to drink to feel better but it just got worse because I needed the money I spent there and obviously I ended feeling even worse but I kept doing that even knowing that I was getting worse. I had never been a drinker before so I got drunk pretty fast. Some prostitutes got closer and offered me their services but I still loved my wife I guess because I couldn’t. Everything felt horrible.

Now, let me tell you something, I was 39 years old but I was super hot for someone my age with 3 sons. I’m 6’2” tall and back then I weighed 210 pounds and most of it was muscles. I had wide shoulders and big arms, big pecs, narrow waist and a big round ass, all covered with a thin layer of fat that made me look bigger and manlier. Some guys and girls told me my wife was crazy for leaving me but I guess she preferred the money. I felt miserable but everything changed on March 22.

That night I had been drinking and was felling worse than ever because I had lots of things to pay and my drinking wasn’t helping at all. Around 11:00 PM, I was already drunk and really depressed when this guy sat next to me. I didn’t paid attention until he talked to me and asked why I looked so sad. I hated when someone asked me about my problems because nobody was going to help me so nobody needed to know. I turned to him to shout out at him that it was non of his business but when I turned and I saw him, he had the kind of face that transmits peace. He looked young, blond with light blue eyes, he had like a worried look but at the same time smiling at me. I felt like I could trust him. Literally that instant changed everything.

I looked away from him and told him about my problems but not all of them. I told him about my wife leaving and the money I needed for my sons. He said he could help me. He introduced himself as Luke Halsey. I won’t tell you the details but I ended going with him to his hotel room because he said he was going to help me financially. Luke was pretty nice and fucking hot. Apart from his handsome face he had a fucking hot body. He was 6’0” and was nearly bursting through his clothes, all in the right places. His shoulders, his pecs and his arms were almost tearing his shirt with every move, connected to a little waist that looked ridiculous. Then there were his hips and huge legs and the biggest ass I’ve seen on a man fighting for space with the bulge in front that looked truly obscene.

I had never checked a guy like I checked Luke up and down. I’ve been married for nearly half of my life so feeling attracted to a man was crazy but there I was wondering how his naked body would look like. I guess his plan from the beginning was for things to happen the way they happened but at first he talked about business. He said he was 30 years old. He was a doctor and worked at a prestigious clinic a few states away but apart from that he had his own company and was pretty rich. No family at all so he wanted to help me with my family. He kinda offered me a job but the salary was extremely high for the position it was so I wasn’t sure. One thing lead to the other and we ended talking about my problems, my kids and my wife. Then things got weird.

He said my wife was crazy for leaving because I was a great man and stuff like that but then he sat next to me and started to talk about how hot I was and I was confused but feeling fine with that even when he started to touch me. At first I thought I was too drunk but the truth is I was enjoying every second. He took off my shirt and then he took off his and literally he was huge. Long story short, he kissed me for what seemed to be hours and then we cuddled for a long time while we talked about our lives. It was crazy but I felt like I knew him and he knew me. I stayed there and in the morning he gave me money to help me but I said no because that made me feel like a prostitute. He laughed.

After that day I never went back to bars. He was in town for a week and I spent a lot of time with him, no sex, just hugging in bed exploring our torsos while we talked. He convinced me he wanted to help me so I accepted his money and it was enough to pay everything and even had some left to take my boys out on Regan’s 16th birthday on March 26th. I hated to have a secret with my sons but I felt like they would hate me so I never mentioned Luke. When he left town we kept texting each other and I was spending more time with my sons because I left my visits to bars every night so our relationship was like never before. I felt wonderful again. I had time for my kids and Luke helped me to pay everything. Even when the divorce papers arrived exactly on my 40th birthday (April 15), I signed them without problem and Luke said he would pay the lawyer to get everything done as a birthday gift. Life was good again.  
On May’s first week Luke came to visit town again and obviously I spent every second I could with him. I tried to hide my getaways from my sons but I knew they were suspecting something. Anyway, I felt like I needed to spend time with Luke and I did. Literally those days changed everything.

It was on May 10, he was leaving the next day. We have been talking about “love” and we realized we loved each other. It was really weird for me because I was straight until a few months ago but I felt like I loved every single part of him. That night I wanted to surprise him by telling him a secret that not even my sons knew. My late family and my wife were the only ones who knew and I knew it was time for me to tell him. You see, I am kind of a freak. I kinda have a vagina even if it sounds funny. Well, it’s not a vagina but is an extra opening “like a vagina” between my balls and my anus and it is connected to a cervix and uterus and all the stuff that comes with it. I was born that way, kinda intersex, but he doctors had told me for years that it was one of those things that were there but didn’t affected me because it was not developed. When I told Luke about my secret he went crazy and said he wanted to try it. He was like a kid waiting to open a gift, it was adorable. It was weird for me because as I am older than him and slightly taller than him, I was usually in control between us but I said it would be fun.

He undressed in a second and for the first time I saw his entire naked body. His tremendous legs and his huge ass in full glory with his huge 9.5 inches already hard dick pointing at me and his balls that looked so heavy. I undressed too and let me tell you I’m not ashamed of my 7 inches hard on but it looked like a pencil next to his soda-can-wide dick. That hulk of a man, 6’0” and 258 pounds of muscles climbed on top of me and I just followed what he did. He fucked me and man it felt big inside me but it was like opening a whole new set of sensors and pleasure inside my body. His dick was really tick so it was like he was tearing me apart but I loved it. He came inside me countless times and had stamina for more and more, literally all night. That moment changed my life forever.

The next morning he told me he wanted to meet my sons because he wanted us to move in with him. It was like a dream come true but I was afraid of telling them. My relationship with my boys was so great that I was afraid of ruining it by telling them that I have fallen in love with a man just a few months after separating their mom. Live was complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly things happened faster and way better than I expected. A few days after Luke had left, at dinner Nathan asked if I was dating someone because they had noticed that I had spent some nights out of the house. When I said yes I thought they would get angry but the three of them said they supported me and were happy for me but they needed to meet the person and in that moment I told them everything about Luke, the money he was sending me, the lawyer he was paying, how he made me feel and how he was as a person. They got literally speechless for a while and then Peter said that if Luke was as great as I had described him he would love to meet him. Nathan then said that if Luke made me feel happy then he was ok but he needed to meet the guy. Regan stayed quiet a little longer and asked me if that meant his mom was out of my heart already and I worried because I thought he was hoping her to return but I was honest and told him that I wanted to restart. To my surprise, he looked at me and gave me the biggest smile I have seen on his face and said he was worried that I was seeing their mom in secret and that he would love to meet Luke as soon as possible.

That night I video called Luke and introduced him to my boys. Luke had played football on high school so he had things in common with Nathan, Luke was fan of Regan’s favorite soccer team so they had things in common too and Luke was a wrestler in college and it was Peter’s current obsession so they had lots in common too. He had the opportunity to talk to them individually so they could meet him really well. Then we all talked to him and my boys said they were ok with our relationship. Luke promised that in a couple of weeks he would visit to meet my boys in person and said he would bring them some gifts too. I guess he knew how to treat teenager because they got crazy about the gifts. The following days were great because I no longer had secrets with my sons and they would ask me every day about Luke and some times we would video call him to talk for a while. The boys each talked about their sports but at the same time asked about Luke’s live joking that they needed to know their new stepdad. On Peter’s 12th birthday on June 1st Luke sent him some gifts and the boys were getting super excited about him because they felt like he cared about them.

The next day on June 2, I had to go to court to finish my divorce. The judge was a woman who thought all of that was my fault until my wife talked and said she was leaving me and my sons because she was getting married to a rich man, then things got easier for me. Her lawyer read a lot of things my wife wanted but the judge said that the only thing she had rights to ask was half of our house just because it was on her name but she didn’t deserved it. The judge said we had to sell the house to divide the money in half unless I could give her the money without selling the house, obviously I couldn’t. So I had a month to sell the house and give my now ex wife half of the money. Literally she was leaving her sons homeless just for money.

When I told my sons and called Luke to tell him about that, Luke brought back his offer for us to move in with him. Surprisingly my sons said they were ok with it because they needed to be in a place they would not remember their mother. The decision was on me and after Luke and my sons convincing me for over half an hour, finally I accepted. I was a divorced man now so I was free to live with anyone I wanted.

The next morning I started to feel sick. I tried to have breakfast but I threw up everything. I was still on my usual job so I had to call it sick but the next day it happened again and again and again. A week later I felt horrible, I was still throwing up every morning, I felt tired all the time, I felt some cramps on my low abdomen and felt dizzy for a while. Luke was worried and said I needed to see a doctor but I refused. He gave me the name of some pills to stop the throwing up and it helped but I still felt like shit. I had a lot of things to worry about so I tried to focus on selling the house even though Luke offered himself to pay the money to my ex wife so we could keep the house if I wanted, I said no. Well, we sold the house some days later and had to move out on June 30. It was enough time to get everything ready. My sons were super excited to move out. The city where Luke lived was a 2 hour flight away so they said they were eager to start new lives, specially Nathan because his scholarship was precisely to that city’s College. I repeat, Fate.

Right after I sold the house I left my longtime job so I had a lot of free time now. We sold the house with everything inside so we were just taking our personal belongings and clothes, not lot of things to pack. I spent my days with my sons because they had finished their school year and Nathan was graduating from High School so we had a lot of things to celebrate. He invited Luke to the ceremony so they could finally meet him in person on June 20, the day before the graduation. I was really nervous for them to meet in person but everything went wonderful. When Luke arrived my sons were really shocked by his muscles and obviously the gifts he brought them. My boys were shocked because Nathan and Regan being taller than Luke at 6’3” and 6’2” respectably, they said they felt tiny next to him. Luke outweighed Nathan by 58 pounds, outweighed Regan by 77 pounds and outweighed Peter by 109 pounds even considering Peter was just an inch shorter than Luke. We spent a wonderful evening and when Luke said he was going to sleep in a hotel; my sons insisted on Luke to stay with me in my room, I felt so embarrassed but obviously couldn’t say no.

Well, we spent wonderful days and then on June 26th, Luke’s 31st birthday, we took all our things and took a flight to our new house, Luke said we were the best birthday gift he had ever received. I know you don’t want this details but the house was huge. While Luke was showing us around, I started to feel weird and after some seconds trying to get my balance, I blacked out. When I woke up I was on a bed surrounded by my sons. Luke took care of me like I was a child while my sons unpacked on their respective rooms. Then they all helped me to unpack my things.

The first few days were weird for me because I was too used to our old house. Luke was truly perfect, apart from his looks and his loving character, Luke cooked deliciously and took care of me and my kids wonderfully. He cleaned, cooked, did the laundry and I felt kinda useless but he said it was ok. My kids on the other hand were crazy enjoying the huge pool and the huge gym. Luke trained with each of them separately and they loved to spend time with him. I was feeling too tired to even try to lift a little weight so I spent most of my time at the pool. I was worried because I was feeling horrible but I couldn’t tell my family because they all looked so happy. The throwing up was coming and going but I knew it was because of the pills that I was taking, without them I would get sick every morning, my tiredness was horrible, some smells made me sick too and some days I felt some cramps on my abdomen. I knew I had a doctor next to me but I knew he would worry and treat me like a child if I told him.

As days passed, Luke took Regan to the local soccer team and obviously he got a places on the team. We also went to Nathan’s College to check it out and it was awesome. While we got used to our new life I was thinking on getting a job, Luke offered me a job at his company but I wasn’t sure. Luke said it was not necessary for me to get a job, even him was working at the clinic for fun and to help people but he didn’t needed that money, he went there just 4 hours a day every afternoon on weekdays. I considered it for a while and decided I still wanted to get a job but I would wait until September so I could enjoy my sons’ free time. Life was great and was going to get greater.

On the last days of July, we made a week long trip to a beach hotel and while I was there I blacked out again. My sons were really worried and Luke insisted that he would check me at the clinic immediately when we got back home. On August 4th I went to the clinic he worked at after it had closed to the public so there were just the two of us. He checked my weight and I had gained 5 pounds but I guessed it was because of my laziness since moving in with Luke. My heart was fine, blood pressure normal but tending to high and everything seemed normal.

He checked my abdomen and touched around and he said I was slightly bloated on my lower abdomen. I already knew that because I was feeling my belt slightly tighter but didn’t paid attention. I told him about the cramps I was having a few days before so we moved to another room and he asked me to lay and applied some gel over my abdomen and as I’ve seen on TV I knew what came next but never expected what he would discover. He placed the camera on me and immediately I heard heartbeats but I thought it was just mine. Then I looked at Luke and he was pale, froze like a statue. I asked what was wrong but he stayed quiet. Then he moved the camera around but without telling me what happened. Then I saw tears on his eyes and I worried I was dying or something but then he smiled and looked at me. He showed me the screen and said I was pregnant. Now it was my turn to froze and get speechless but everything fell in place.

While I was in shock he kissed me and kept crying saying we were going to be parents and that he couldn’t wait for the boys to know. I was happy but extremely worried, I mean, I was a 40 years old man, just divorced with 3 teenage sons, living with a man and now was pregnant with his child. Surprisingly there were more surprises. Luke kept talking and I heard him say “babies”, when I asked him he showed me the screen again and showed me I was having triplets. I wont get so long on these details but Luke was extremely excited and I had to admit that I was too but I was worried, the first thing that crossed my mind was how to tell my sons that their dad was pregnant. Luke estimated I was nearly 12 weeks because we knew the conception was that night on May, our first time. He estimated the due date, expecting triplets to be born earlier, at around January 10th.

Luke wanted to tell the boys immediately but I didn’t know how to tell them. I spent some days trying to assimilate the news myself to be able to talk to them. I thought about that a lot and found myself caressing my “little belly” really often. When we were alone, Luke would lie down next to me, lift up my shirt and would kiss and talk to my belly. Looking at him and knowing how excited he was, I started to feel save and happier about the pregnancy. Luke was already looking on internet about pregnancy and babies and he wanted me to see a specialist but obviously I didn’t wanted to go public about my freakiness, he understood and said he would check on me. When I finally accepted my situation, we decided to tell my boys.


	3. Chapter 3

We told the boys about my pregnancy on Nathan’s 18th birthday, on August 11. Luke had lots of gifts for him, a new set of weights and new clothes because he was getting bigger for all the working out he did with Luke, new phone and even for my surprise he bought Nathan a car, a brand new BMW M4 Coupé and man Nathan got crazy because it was one of his favorite cars, I was speechless. At dinner Nathan was still talking about the car and they were all happy so I told them I had one final surprise, I told my son I was pregnant with Luke’s triplets. I explained about my extra equipment and freakiness and literally they were speechless. Peter was the first one to talk like a minute later and said he was really excited to be a big brother. He stood up and came to hug me and Nathan and Regan did the same some seconds later. Every day I was more surprised about my sons, since the day I told them about Luke they had been awesome and to my surprise the three of them went and hugged Luke too and said they were happy for us. We spent the dinner talking about the pregnancy and Regan was even thinking on names for the babies. Later while we watched TV my sons came closer to me, lifted up my shirt and talked to the babies, I laughed because the were really as excited as Luke was.

After that day I felt even more useless because neither my sons nor Luke wanted me to do nothing at all. Luke started to give me more food and my kids did all the few things I did at the house. A few days later, things became more real because my belly started to grow. I noticed my pants getting tighter and I started to check on my weight. I imagined that as I was having 3 babies I would be big and knowing Luke and I are big guys I imagined I would have big babies. Luke bought me new clothes because he said I needed to be comfortable. As all my early symptoms had disappeared, I was more active so we went for little trips on weekends, I went to Regan’s practices with his new team and I was working out with Luke and my sons to stay as fit as possible during pregnancy. When I was around 16 weeks I had literally a belly but as I am a big guy it wasn’t that notorious but I had gained 14 pounds already. It wasn’t that surprising counting the amount of food that Luke was cooking for me and all the snacks I had. I had some cravings and Luke was eager to fulfill them all. Even at midnight he would got up from bed and went to the kitchen to get me anything I wanted, as weird as the craving could be.

On September 4 the boys started their classes so Luke and I had the entire morning for ourselves. Every day we would stay in bed for a while and since finding out I was pregnant, Luke wanted to have sex every day and of course I never said no. He would get inside me the most passionately way and man I was enjoying those moments. On afternoon he went to work and when the boys came back from their classes I had lunch for them. We were like a “normal family”. The boys were in love with their respective schools and I loved to be home and be able to go anywhere I wanted. I had been working nonstop since Nathan was born so I had never had the opportunity to be actually free. Now I could take Peter to watch a movie, went to Regan’s practices and ride around with Nathan while listening how happy he was with our new life. I had never had the time to enjoy my sons so much and adding my pregnancy I decided I would not get a job. When I told Luke and the boys about my decision they were really happy.

When I got to 20 weeks along, Luke wanted me to go to the clinic to run another ultrasound but I told him it was not necessary because I knew I was doing fine and the babies were fine. I’d gained 23.5 pounds so far and I loved how the belly looked on me. I knew I was still midway through the pregnancy but I was loving every second. A few days later, when I was getting back with Regan from practice, I found Nathan and Peter smiling at me on the living room and said they all had a surprise for me, even Regan knew. I went to my room and Luke was waiting for me with a box. They said it was for me but they enjoyed it more than I did. Luke had bought an Ultrasound cam that could be connected to a normal TV and showed a 3D super clear image. The boys were super excited and I played along but I knew Luke just wanted to look at the babies so the present was actually for him and for the boys that were excited. Well, I laid on bed and he applied the gel on my belly and connected the cam to the TV, it was a long cable so we had no problem even with our room being big.

When he turned it on and placed it on my belly, there they were, the babies. The image was even clearer than at the clinic and the boys were speechless and so excited. They started to ask questions and Luke answered them while he moved the camera around. Nathan asked if they were boys or girls and after Luke moving the camera around to find the right view, he said we were having 3 boys, he showed us each baby’s dick so there were 3 baby boys. The boys went crazy and I knew Luke was really excited too but was trying to act normal. We spent a long time there and I loved to see how happy they were, it made me feel awesome. That same night the boys picked up the 3 names and Luke and I loved the names so they were official. Right when we decided for the babies’ names I felt for the first time one of their kicks, soon followed for another one on another direction and a third one opposing the others. It felt amazing, Luke and the boys ran to feel around when I told them and the babies reacted almost immediately. Starting that day I had like a roller coaster going in my belly, they moved so much.

Then, October came and it was a combination of many ultrasounds and hours with Luke or the boys just feeling the babies’ kicks. I was growing like crazy now and was getting hungrier by the day and always there was Luke ready to fulfill all my needs. As the weather was getting colder, I could use bigger and ticker clothes so my belly wasn’t that obvious but it was there, no way of hiding it. Also, as the babies moved and kicked so much I started to rub my belly without thinking it and I guess it looked weird but I didn’t paid attention to it when I was out of the house. My favorite hobby those days was to lie down on the couch surrounded by my family while any of them rubbed my belly while the babies moved.

When I got to 24 weeks along, I weighed 243.8 pounds and my belly was amazing. Luke had bought lots of creams and stuff that he personally applied on my belly so I was stretch mark free. The babies moved like crazy every time Luke touched my belly and got extremely active every time we had sex. After all those months I couldn’t get enough of Luke’s thick dick and his bull balls and loved every time he would get inside me. I loved the feeling of his muscled body on me and he was getting bigger still. You see, since we moved in together, Luke and Nathan had been training for Nathan to get bigger and it surely showed. Luke and Regan had been training to get Regan stronger and more agile and Luke was teaching the basics on weightlifting to Peter. The three boys were really showing great results and obviously it helped Luke too to get bigger, stronger, more agile and obviously I loved that. He was having great relationships with the boys and it showed me the great work he would do as a father with the coming babies.

On November I got something new. I started to feel tingles on my pecs and sometimes I had to rub them for them to settle down. Through all that month I was feeling really weird around and as the weeks passed I understood what was happening, I was developing breasts. I could tell my chest was slightly bigger yet not that much. I felt sore sometimes and like a heat other times. My nipples were really sensitive and I noticed them slightly darker. Luke checked on me and said that it was probable that I would be able to breastfeed the babies but we had to see how much they developed. At first I worried because I didn’t wanted to get boobs but as the days passed my pecs just got slightly bigger and softer but not that much but it was just starting.

On my 28th week mark I weighed 254.3 pounds and I had clearly developed “bigger pecs” and added to the big belly I was sporting and the bigger ass I was developing too, all covered with bigger and ticker clothes, I passed as a fat man. Well, at least that’s what I told myself because I knew it looked weird and I saw some people staring at me at the mall. I was still pretty active but I had to pee all the time and it was getting frustrating when I went out with my family. I’m tall and big so I guess the extra weight was not that challenging for me but still was really uncomfortable. At first I thought my sons would feel ashamed of their fat dad but they were really supportive all the time. I remember one time when I had a meeting at Peter’s school and I was surrounded by moms, some of them flirted with me saying how big I was all around and I wanted to laugh but I just played along. When we got home and Peter told the story to his brothers and Luke we all laughed. Well, Luke didn’t laughed that much, he said it was not funny that women had been flirting with me and that I had played along even while carrying his babies. It was adorable how he acted, he was jealous and my boys laughed but told him they would never allow me to cheat on him. I have to admit that some of the moms were really hot and in other circumstances I would have fucked half of them but they just couldn’t be compared to Luke, he is simple unique.

We started to work on the nursery. Our plan was to place the three cribs in our bedroom for the first few months to have the babies closer but still we were going to build a nursery for then to move in later. I ordered all the furniture and decorations online and Luke went to pick them up. The boys and Luke did all the hard work while I looked at them. I really loved to see Luke working shirtless, the way his muscles flexed and the way everything seemed to be so easy for him. I really love that man.

December arrived and with it the snow and more layers of clothes that helped me on my try to hide my growing belly but it was simply impossible. I was starting to feel proud of my belly and loved to rub around every time a baby moved or kicked. I remember my ex-wife always complained about the kicks when she was pregnant but I actually loved it even being painful as fuck. As the nursery was almost ready, for Christmas I wanted to surprise my family so I rented a cabin on the mountains. Luke had given me full access to his money and a card apart from his to pay whatever I wanted right after we moved in with him so I did that secretly. Before leaving I got to my 32nd week and I had gained up to that moment 54.6 pounds and man it showed in my belly and my now noticeable chest. When I went to buy the food and things I knew we needed at the cabin, I got some stares specially when I rubbed my belly without thinking it. I was starting to have problems to pick up things from the floor and finally was starting to get some back pain when I stayed up too long.

I remember this really young guy who was one place ahead of me on the line to pay and he couldn’t take away his eyes from me. He was really handsome, probably and inch shorter than me and had a great butt. I was texting Luke telling him that the babies were moving a lot and I was not paying attention so I was rubbing around my belly. The guy in front of me turned around and asked if I was ok and I just said yes and went back to my phone but he kept looking at me. He paid, then I paid and when I was walking to my car the same guy appeared again and offered himself to help me load all the stuff on my car, I was weirded out but my back was killing me so I needed the help. He insisted on doing it by himself so I just looked at him while I rubbed my aching back. When he was finishing he said he wanted to ask me something, I said he could and then he said “sir, are you pregnant?”. Man I felt like melting, I said no obviously, handed him some money for the help and headed to get in the car while he kept apologizing. I was freaking out and wanted to run away from there but I remember his sad face and the last time I saw him on the rearview mirror that day, he had his right hand on his abdomen. I didn’t told my family about the guy but that day I decided it was time for me to stay at home at least until I had birthed the babies so after our week at the cabin I stayed home.


	4. Chapter 4

After coming back from our trip I ordered tons of baby clothes. I was supposed to give birth around January 10 by Luke’s estimations so I had just a few days left. All the clothes I ordered were delivered in just 2 days so I had no problem. I was worried because obviously I was supposed to give birth at home because going to a hospital meant I had to tell the entire hospital that I was a pregnant man and then it would get on the news and going to the clinic where Luke worked was to risky too so… homebirth. Luke bought everything he knew we would need and as the day got closer I got scared because I knew the labor would be really painful. I mean, I wasn’t’ even sure if I could actually give birth, we estimated that my “extra opening” was functionally enough to do so but obviously we were on unexplored territory and it scared me so our Plan B was to go to a hospital and get a C-section if necessary and try to avoid so much attention, so we were hoping for our Plan A that was equally scary for me. The boys on the other hand were really excited about the birth obviously because they weren’t the ones that had to push 3 babies out of their bodies. Every day they asked me how was I feeling and I was actually doing really fine, except for my back that was literally killing me, my feet were swollen, I had to pee constantly, the pressure on my pelvis made me horny and I was having some discomfort on my growing chest but I knew all of that was normal.

The due date came and went and I got to 36th week along, I weighed 276.6 pounds and man I looked pregnant. I woke up every day thinking that it was the day but nothing happened. Luke asked me if I wanted to get induced by injection but I said no, the babies were going to be born when they were ready. He wanted to have sex multiple times a day and obviously I couldn’t say no but I knew it was his way of trying to induce the labor, not that I was complaining because I was extremely horny all the time even being that big, my dick was hard literally 24/7 and Luke helped me with it and obviously fucked me but even with his huge dick it didn’t worked. The babies wanted to grow a little more.

When February came I knew I would get to the 40 week mark, I just felt it so I prepared myself mentally to wait a little longer. My belly was still growing and the babies moved less but their kicks were stronger. Luke and the boys were always eager to help me even to get up from the couch and helping me with the stairs. Those days I spent hours in the pool because it was the best way for my back to be painless, at much as possible. Don’t get me wrong I loved to be pregnant, I felt good but I was tired all the time and it was getting harder everyday even to get out of bed, I mean, I’m a big, muscled and healthy man but still I was 40 years old.

Well, as I expected I got to the 40th week mark and I weighed 288.6 pounds. I felt huge and thankfully that exact day I finally felt my belly starting to drop so I knew the real deal was coming closer. The next day I noticed my belly was way lower and it was even harder for me to get around, walking upstairs was a nightmare. On the following days I started to feel some cramps on my belly and I knew it was the beginning of contractions but I stayed silent about it, until it actually happened. It was on Thursday February 19th, after 285 days of pregnancy. Those days the boys were on recess at school for a week so they were at home when the show started.

At mid-day the boys and Luke were working out while I looked at them from a corner. I had been having what I now know were light contractions for a few hours and I thought it was nothing to worry about so I tried to continue my day as normal as possible. When they finished their workout they weighed themselves. Peter was 158.2 pounds, Regan was 194.5 pounds and Nathan was 217.8 pounds, they were really proud of their respective gains and obviously I was proud of their results after so much work. Then Luke got on the scale and he was 269.3 pounds, the boys funnily vowed and said he was still the size king. Then Nathan said I should weight myself so he ran and helped me to got up and to get on the scale that read 290.7 pounds, joking I said I was the true size king and they laughed. Some seconds later I felt a truly hard pain on my lower belly that made me lose my breath and Luke ran to help me. They said I should lay down but as I was walking to my bedroom I felt another pain and this time I felt wetness on my pants and a splash sound that echoed in the house, my water had broke and I was officially in labor.

Everything was happening so fast. I started to have contraction every 20 minutes but within 2 hours they were down to every 5 minutes. The pain and the pressure was really intense but I knew I had a way to go still. Luke and the boys got everything ready, for my surprise he had trained them to know exactly what to do so the 4 of them were ready to help me. It was really hard for me to be on bed and not having control on what was happening because I was used to be the boss at the house and the one giving orders to all of them even while being pregnant but now I couldn’t even control my own body. They said they had a plan to help me and the boys were involved but obviously I didn’t wanted my sons to see me all naked while pushing the babies out so I ordered them to wait downstairs. Regan protested and Peter looked disappointed but I was still the dad so they had to obey. Nathan took them out and I could finally undress. Luke checked on me and said I was probably 8 cm dilated and I felt relieved because it meant I was able to actually give birth so Plan A was still on. I knew I had to wait a little longer to be able to push so I asked him to fill up the bathtub because I had read it was really helpful and obviously I didn’t wanted to give birth on bed and ruin the bed with all the fluids.

When he had the bathtub ready, he helped me to get in and man it helped my back. I was having contractions constantly and I had lost track of time but I felt like they were one on top of the other. Around 4:00 PM, Luke checked on me again and he said I was ready to start pushing. At that point I was having contractions so strong that I felt like dying, I was starting to wonder if my body was capable of completing the task. Apart from that, I was confused because me dick was hard as a rock while I felt like dying.

When I could start pushing I gave it all of me and immediately I felt the first head opening me up and it felt huge. Everything hurt and I wanted to scream but I knew that would get the boys nervous while waiting outside so I just kept pushing while Luke instructed me on how to breath and all the stuff we had seen on YouTube about childbirth. 15 minutes after I had started pushing, the first baby was already crowning. I was sweating like crazy and was already tired of the pain but I knew I could do it. I kept pushing and pushing and I felt my hard dick pressed on my lower belly, it was a weird sensation but I felt horny in a way, I guess the pressure on my prostate was confusing my body. I saw the lust on Luke’s face when he looked at my belly and my hard dick and I wanted to punch that man, I was literally tearing in half while pushing out his babies and he was looking at me like wanting to fuck me right there. I just said “Focus asshole” and he laughed.

The baby’s head popped out around 4:25. I knew the birth would be difficult and slow because it was my first time but nothing could have ever prepared me for the pain I went through. The shoulders came out one at a time and fuck it was hard, after that the baby came out in just a few more pushes. At 4:30 PM the first baby was born. When I heard his cry I couldn’t resist my tears. While Luke cleaned him I saw tears on Luke’s eyes too. Luke cut the cord and finished the cleaning while I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. When he finished he placed the baby on my arms over my still big belly. He was so beautiful, blond like Luke but he looked a lot like me. I moved him so his mouth could reach my left nipple and he started to suck on it immediately, it felt really weird but amazing at the same time. I was oblivious in that moment that breastfeeding triggered labor when birthing multiples so around 4:38 I had a strong contraction again remembering me that there were still two more babies.

Luke took the baby out of the bathroom and I could hear him crying but the pain was simply too much again to focus on other thing that the baby trying to come out of me. When Luke came back I was already pushing and he said the baby was already crowning. I guess the first baby had stretched me enough because it was easier, as much as pushing something so big out of a tiny hole would be. I was in so much pain that I understood why women get so angry with their husbands while giving birth. I looked at Luke and I was so angry at him even knowing that it wasn’t just his fault but I guess it was my way to deal with the pain, pain that obviously he couldn’t even imagine. Added to that may dick was still painfully hard and it was so uncomfortable.

As I freed the head of the second baby I could feel the third baby kicking inside still and I knew he was eager to get out too. Pushing the shoulders out was again the worst part, I blamed both Luke’s and my wide shoulders. When the first shoulder came out, it took me just a little push to get the second and some more pushes and I felt how the baby came out completely at 4:45 PM. The baby started to cry immediately and I loved that moment. Luke cried again while cleaning the baby and I felt my heart melting, then he cut the cord and I looked at my way littler belly while he finished cleaning the baby. When Luke gave me the baby, immediately he started to look for my nipple and when he found it he sucked even harder than the first baby, it was beautiful. He looked just like the first baby, identical.

While the second baby was sucking on my nipple, I could feel the third one kicking on my ribs so I knew he was in the right position to come out. When the contraction started Luke took the baby out while I was already pushing. The baby was really eager to come out and I felt like a rush of energy and pushed as hard as I could. With my way littler belly I was able to bend and touch where the baby was coming out and when Luke came in I had nearly the entire head out. Again the shoulders were super hard but I was stretched from the two previous births so I pushed really really hard and the baby was completely born at 4:55 PM. Luke repeated the cleaning just like the first two babies and I saw tears on his eyes. I was extremely tired and wanted to fall sleep right there but I was simply too excited for that. When Luke cut the cord and got the baby completely cleaned, he gave it to me and I got the hold the third baby, my sixth son. I was so happy and was still weirded out when the baby started to suck on my chest, is something so beautiful that is impossible for me to get used to it.

After some minutes Luke took the baby out too for me to be able to birth the placenta and when I birthed it I saw it was just 1 sac so the triplets where identical triplets. Luke came back in and helped me to get cleaned up with some wet towels. He said he would clean the bathtub later so he helped me to get dry pants on and then helped me to walk to our bed. When I entered the bedroom I found the boys each holding a baby with huge smiles on their faces. The babies where already dressed up each with a baby suit with their respective names and after I had laid on bed they gave them to me. Nathan gave me the first born baby and said he was Nicholas Luke Barnes-Halsey. Then Regan handed me the second born baby and said he was Richard Luke Barnes-Halsey. Finally Peter handed me the third born baby and said he was Patrick Luke Barnes-Halsey. Later I learned that Luke had weighed each baby while he was cleaning them before handing them to me right after they were born and each weighed 9.2 pounds so you can imagine how big they actually were and how big my belly had been.

I looked at the babies and looked at the boys and I couldn’t be happier. Luke sat next to me and kissed me and said thanks for such a great gift. He said he always thought he would never have a family but I had given him the best gift he had ever received, six wonderful sons. He cried and I cried and the boys cried and then the three of them jumped over Luke to hug him. I asked them to stay quiet to not disturb the babies, they looked so beautiful while sleeping. We spent hours just looking at the babies when they woke up, ate and went back to sleep, I felt like a milk machine but it seemed like I had an endless supply of milk on both my “boobs”. I felt lighter without the belly but I felt empty too. I mean, emotionally I was full of joy but in a way I missed the babies inside, every time they moved now that they were born, I imagined that same move but within my belly.

The next day, Luke got their birth certificates. He said he had to lie and pay to make me appear as the mother without telling them I had birthed them but thankfully they were officially registered. I couldn’t get enough of them and spent my time taking care of them because they loved to eat but it helped me because I wanted to lose the extra weight as soon as possible and I knew that it was easier while breastfeeding but also working out with Luke to get my old body back as much as I could. One day while I was breastfeeding little Patrick, Luke was next to me and Nathan was walking around with Nick and Rick on his arms putting them to sleep, Regan and Peter were at school. While Nathan looked at the babies he then turned to face Luke and me and said “So, when are you two going to order the next batch?”, we laughed and Luke said “We’ll see” and I told him to forget about it because I was done with pregnancy. Nathan looked sad but time would answer his question… well, that’s another story.

A few days later while each of the boys were putting a baby to sleep after I had breastfed them, I considered how much we had changed in just over a year. Starting with the day my ex-wife left us, my financial problems and depression, moving out of our house, even my drinking problem, things were completely different now and I laughed thinking that the dream my ex-wife had about a rich man and living like a queen without responsibilities and full of fancy things was really close to how my life with Luke was like, expect my version was way better. I was really the king of the house with a man that I loved and he loved me and would do anything for me, our six sons that cared for each other and for us and obviously I didn’t had to worry about money but it was the least important thing of all. My ex-wife had made a decision but things worked way better than expected for us. As I said before: Call it karma, call it luck, call it whatever you want to call it. I call it Fate.

The End?


End file.
